


Unfaithful No More

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exploration, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saturdy Night Specials, tag to season 8 ep 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: When Dean sees the Impala pull up outside the cabin, he can't wait to see his little brother again, after his traumatic year in Purgatory but the reunion doesn't go quite as planned, as Sam is soon to find out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	Unfaithful No More

The sound was the first thing to hit him. It reverberated through his body as a pleasurable hum. It belonged to the Impala and there could only be one person behind the wheel.  
The rhythm of Dean’s heart escalated to a crescendo, not unlike the riff of a favorite rock song. His brother was here! Sam whom he hadn’t seen for an entire year. Twelve nightmarish months of struggling for survival in Purgatory.  
Now, though, he’d be whole again. He was about to set eyes on the one thing he cherished above all else. His brother.

Peeking through the small cabin window, he watched as Sam exited the car, satisfied as he saw she’d been taken care of, her paintwork gleaming in the afternoon sunshine. That much Sam had done, but as for the rest, what had his brother been up to while he was fighting for his life in the twilight darkness of Eve’s realm?  
Had Sam been searching for him, had he been keeping faith to their mission of saving people, hunting things, had he gone down some darker road driven by desperation? Well, he was about to find out.

“Heya there, Sammy!” he said as the door opened and his little brother’s body filled the threshold.  
A frown appeared on the older Winchester’s brow as the joyous expression he was expecting to see on Sam’s face just…wasn’t there. His brother seemed flustered, thrown off balance at the sight of him.  
If there was one attribute among the many that Dean had sharpened to a fine art in Purgatory, it was gut feeling.  
Sam was surprised to see him and…perhaps annoyed?

“What the fuck? “ Dean mused to himself. Something weird was going on.  
As he waited for his little brother to speak, he studied him. If anything, Sam appeared well, better than the last time Dean had set eyes on him in Dick Roman’s laboratory. The lines of worry and stress had smoothed out, he’d allowed his hair to grow longer too.  
All in all, his little brother looked good enough to eat.

Although Dean wasn’t conscious of the changes that had affected him while fighting to stay alive during the past year, they existed and were fully integrated into his mindset, and one of them was…when you found something you needed to help you survive, you guarded it jealously. 

As he studied Sam, his purgatory vibes reminded him that, on Earth, Sam was one of the tools he needed to survive. His brother’s presence was as essential to him as the crude but effective weapons he’d constructed back there.  
While all this flashed through Dean’s mind, only a few seconds passed before his brother’s reply.  
“Dean. How…did you get here? “

Once more a frown appeared on Dean’s face. Sam’s welcome wasn’t what he was expecting. His little brother should’ve been overjoyed to see him, so why wasn’t he? If he had to narrow down the expression on his sibling’s face, he’d swear Sam looked guilty.  
Nonetheless, Dean needed to feel his brother in his arms, any questions could wait until he’d embraced him, felt his warmth, breathed in his scent, tested the weight of his body against his own.

Although Sam threw himself wholeheartedly into the embrace, Dean sensed there was something wary in his attitude.  
He plastered a smile on his face as he pulled back, holding his brother at arm’s length. “So, whatcha been doing this past year, dude? I thought I’d turn around one day and find you at my back down in Purgatory, riding on your white horse to pull me out.”

“Purgatory? That’s where you were?”

Disillusionment began to build in Dean as he considered Sam’s question. “I vanished along with Dick Roman, a Leviathan. I thought you might’ve hazarded a guess as to where we ended up.”

Shaking off Dean’s hands, Sam turned away. “I panicked, Dean. Crowley told me I was all alone now and I dunno, I just wanted to run. Get away from hunting. Never set eyes on another monster again.”

Dean gave an incredulous huff. “It didn’t interest you to know if I was dead or alive? Or maybe you were glad to get rid of me. The bossy big brother whose needy nature kept you anchored to him. Huh? Well, don’t worry Sam. That needy loser no longer exists. The new Dean Winchester takes what he wants, and you, my unfaithful little brother, are number one on the list.”

Sam never even felt the punch when it came, all cognition switching off instantaneously.

Dean lowered his brother onto the shabby couch, then frisked him, searching for his phone.  
Thumbing through the messages, he snorted as the name of a woman showed up. Amelia.  
“I should’ve known,” he declared directing his words at the unconscious man. “Whenever I’m not around, it’s ‘Cherchez la femme’. You get fucked over by a woman every time. I’m hoping this one’s a demon too. That way I get to take her out. It seems I’m gonna have to cure that habit, dude. And by any means necessary.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Sam’s eyelids fluttered open, it was to see Dean sitting at the table cleaning his favorite gun.  
The pearl-handled Colt had fallen to the floor when he’d disappeared along with Roman and Castiel. Sam had picked it up before blowing up the laboratory and initiating his escape from all that was the hunting life.

“Didn’t think you were ever gonna wake up, Sam, but your little siesta gave me a chance to check out the weapons in the Impala and, “ he held up his brother’s phone, “ discover just what my baby brother’s been doing while I was trying to stay alive.”

“Dean. It’s not what you think….”  
“Isn’t it? When I’m not around, some girl always takes my place. Jessica, Ruby, now this ‘Amelia’. Being brothers doesn’t seem to be enough for you so, even if it’s against my nature, I’m going to have to supply sex too.”

“What the fuck, Dean!” Sam exclaimed, only then realizing he was lying on the bed in the one-room cabin with both hands tied to the headboard.  
“You always were a quick study, Sammy. Fuck is the appropriate word to escort us into a new relationship. One where I call the shots and you simply obey.”

“What the hell’s happened to you, Dean?” Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“What do you care? While I was fighting for survival, you were playing lover boy to Amelia.”

Sam schooled his features into the empathic expression which had always calmed his brother down. “Listen, Dean. We can work things out. I was in a panic when you disappeared. I didn’t know what I was doing. If I’d known you were alive somewhere, I’d have tried to get to you.”

Dean’s voice was cold. “Too little too late, dude. Now we’re gonna do things my way.”

Getting up from the table, he sauntered across to the bed where Sam was tugging frantically at his bonds, trying to free himself.  
Dean watched his little brother’s struggles without speaking, a smile curving his lips.  
In Purgatory, he’d been hunted down, the sought-after prey every monster soul wanted to kill, so as to be able to brag that they'd taken out Dean Winchester, the motherfucker who’d put a lot of them where they were now.

Here though, he was back in the role of hunter once again, only this time Sam was HIS prey, and not to kill, but to cage, to keep him near and never let him go.

Somehow he found Sam’s writhing and thrashing highly arousing.  
Leaning forward he passed a hand over the younger man’s groin.

“Dean. Stop it. Untie me. You don’t want to do this.“ The pitch of Sam’s voice had risen as he felt his brother’s hand fondle him through the cotton of his jeans.

“ I told you, Sammy. It seems the only way to keep you faithful is to fuck you, so that’s what I‘m going to do. Maybe I should have done it years ago. But it’s better late than never.”

Unable to free his hands, Sam resorted to kicking up with his feet but Dean held them down and plunked his ass on Sam’s legs, sitting on them.

His sibling’s movements neutralized, he unbuckled Sam’s belt and undid his jeans, paying zero attention to his protests.  
Cupping his brother’s genitals through the thin material of his boxers, he lifted his head to smile at him.  
“See, Sammy. You don’t have to keep running off for sex. I can provide all you need. Now let’s see if my attentions are as repulsive as you think they might be.”  
Yanking down the boxers, he uncovered what was underneath.

As he fondled the soft cock and heavy balls, he reflected that this was a new experience for him too.  
Men had never been part of his sexual desires, but then normal had never applied to them. Dean was well aware that what he felt for his brother went beyond relationships shared by other siblings.

Continuing to fuel his sibling's arousal with lazy caresses, he lifted his head to study Sam’s reactions.

His brother was no longer hollering at him. He’d gone quiet, his body stilled.

Methinks you protest too much, little brother; you’re not as immune to my touch as you made out.  
Continuing with the hand-job, Dean exulted when with a moan Sam peaked, his come dribbling down the older man's fisted hand as he orgasmed.

Oh, yeah, Dean surmised, feeling his own cock twitch at the sight of his brother tied down and at his mercy, this was only the beginning. Exploring the nooks and crannies of Sam’s body would be a veritable delight.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it, Sammy?” he purred before sliding his hand down until his damp fingers grazed his brother’s ass-hole. 

Grinning at the expression of alarm on the younger man’s features, Dean rimmed the taut orifice slowly yet decisively before breaching it with a digit, the grin morphing into a chuckle as Sam tried to shuffle up the bed.  
“There’s nowhere to run, dude. You didn’t look for me, yet here I am ready to shower you with attention. The least you could do is collaborate.” 

Dean continued to thrust in his finger and stroke the tender interior, entranced that a part of him was actually inside Sam’s body.

Things between him and Sam were about to change. His little brother was never going anywhere again, he’d make sure of that, even if he had to keep him tied down forever!

The end


End file.
